castleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Etrius
Etrius was the Elite Team Infiltration Specialist and Leader. He is distinguished by his green eyes, but not by a signature weapon, as he been known to use multiple kinds. Notably, small arms and bladed weapons, while fighting unarmed on occasion. He was recruited into the armed forces at a young age, eventually becoming the Elite Team leader, until a "classified incident involving extreme insubordination" resulted in him being dishonorably discharged. He was later taken out of "retirement" by the General to help with the Castle Project. Biography Pre-Castle Born in Canada and orphaned at a young age, Etrius found a home in the armed forces, and aspired to eventually serve in Joint Task Force 2. During his time in early training, he was recognized (sic) for his skill in armed and unarmed combat, as well as a natural talent for leadership. He was selected to be one of many young recruits to receive special training at a military training facility in the USA. This facility was under the command of the General, who at the time held the rank of Major. It did not take long for Etrius to distinguish himself among the rest of the recruits, but found himself in close competition with another boy his age every step of the way. Despite their rivalry, the two boys became friends, the second boy would go on to serve with Etrius in an elite unit after taking the codename Beecher. The two of them were quickly singled out and granted special training as well as access to more advanced equipment. The General personally oversaw their development, and eventually selected Etrius to be the leader of a highly specialised (sic) elite team of the most competent men from international Tier-One military units. The elite team was conceived as a secret weapon, as such they officially did not exist and their identity was to be hidden from each other and any collaborating personnel with a codename. Told that he would play an important role in Earth's revitalization (sic) and ending the resource war, Etrius took a shortened version of the masculine form of Demeter, the Greek goddess of harvest, for his call-sign. Etrius developed a close relationship with members of his nameless team, often spending months on end with their codename being their only identity and teammates as their only company. He grew particularly loyal to Beecher, each coming to see the other as a brother. His time in the war did more than forge bonds, it also seeded a deep mistrust of military authority, embodied in the General, who served as his commanding officer later in his career. Under the command of the General, Etrius grew increasingly defiant and his relationship with his superiors became more and more tense. After a classified incident involving extreme insubordination, Etrius was dishonorably (sic) discharged from the military and separated from his team. After some time in this 'retirement', Etrius was reinstated by the General in order to lead his old team on a final series of classified assignments.http://deletionquality.net/castle/characters Deletion Quality Castle Page Castle I Etrius climbs through a mountain and arrives at a Castle. Within the castle, a book lies in dust, which Etrius grabs and leaves. However, a dragon appears to prevent Etrius from leaving. A man with a rifle appears and attempts to aid Etrius, but is killed by the dragon in the process. Etrius grabs the rifle from the man's corpse and manages to kill the dragon. A flashback is shown in Castle III Part A, where Etrius kills the dragon by impaling a sword down through its body. Castle II Etrius is dropped off from a chopper and begins his mission to retrieve the second book. He gears up his weapons from Beecher and infiltrates into the castle. As he enters, he is sealed within the castle and is ambushed by the Evils. Etrius slices his way through the top of stairs, but shatters his sword, resulting him to fight hand-to-hand. He reaches for the book, but is bitten by an Evil. The chopper arrives at the roof to pick up Etrius. A flashback is shown in Castle III Part A, where Etrius is "eaten" by the Evils. Castle III part A Etrius is in a weakened state due to being bit from a creature in his mission. He is taken to the medical bay, where he begins to have hallucination flashbacks of his two previous missions. Etrius awakens from the nightmare with a voice that whispers, "Release me..." A flashback is shown, three months earlier, about Etrius' disdain of The General. Castle III part B Etrius is seen awake and recovering as Beecher enters the room. The two discuss about a rumored third Castle found by Dr. Romanov and a group of scientists. Lloyd informs Etrius and Beecher about the conformation of the third. Later, Etrius, Beecher, Lloyd, Boomer, The General, Dr. Romanov, and 20 soldiers aboard the helicopters to begin their mission to the third castle. Etrius and the others slowly enter through the castle's Statue room, and Altar room. He and The General are seen walking towards the center of the Altar room. Castle III part C At the center of the Altar room, Etrius and The General arrive at the top to find a black orb. Etrius is ordered by The General to give it to him. As he tries to give the orb to The General, the orb begins to shine and enter through Etrius and eventually to his head. He begins to argue towards The General about how The General is being "used" to get "their" hands on the "power." A soldier reports to The General of Romanov leaving. However, before he can finish, Etrius yells, "SHUT UP!" as he raises his hand towards the solider. The solider explodes in a pile of blood and gore, resulting The General to shoot Etrius. Etrius' last sight was The General picking up the orb and asking him what just happened. Beecher finds his body, but is later attacked by creatures. Etrius' body is left behind in the Altar. Castle III part D Etrius does not appear. However, he and Lloyd are mentioned by Beecher. Castle Repercussions D2 Towards the ending of D2, the altar room is shown before the survivors escaped. At the top of the altar, Etrius' body is missing. The Superior looks at Etrius' file, listing him as "killed in action." It is unknown what happened to Etrius. Castle IV A teaser trailer of Castle IV has been released. A crowd of evils run past a body, the body awakens and it's revealed to have green eyes. It's shows Etrius awakening, which answers the one question of how his body disappeared at the end of Repercussions D2. Therefore Etrius awakened himself and therefore he is very much alive. The aftermath events of Etrius being trapped in the altar room will finally be revealed in the upcoming installment of Castle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOnpK1J7Dc8Castle IV Teaser Trailer uploaded by Oscar Johansson on youtube Trivia *Etrius is 42 years old, as revealed at the end of Castle Repercussions D2. *Etrius is Canadian. *Oscar's Artwork of Etrius depicts him as bald, though he has also stated that he keeps an open mind about it, and that it is not necessarily Etrius's "canon" appearance for the series. *At the end of Repercussions D2, after the credits, "Superior" is on the phone with the General, the General stating that the orb is empty. The fact that the orb sends light up to Etruis' head in III part C, may hint that whatever power was in the orb, is now possessed by Etruis. And by watching the prologue, Etruis may now posses the power and knowledge of the Ancients, which could also be the main reason why the Superior desperately wants the power source from the orb (he may know something more about it), therefore he sent the General to get it. References Category:Castle Series Characters Category:Main Characters